hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Poofing Curse
There are many distractions that tempt the fandomly members away from the comm unexpectedly. Sometimes they may still be on the internet, or the distraction is so great that it drags them away from the computer. Whatever the reason for the distraction is, the Poofing Curse is always behind it. Though not every instance when someone disappears - also called "poofing" - is the Poofing Curse's fault. The Poofing Curse only uses distractions that are fun or otherwise in a person's range of interests to drag them off the comm. Especially when it's something that distracts people from doing something productive. A member can poof from the comm for minutes or hours, depending on how strong the hold of the Poofing Curse has on them. History of the Personification Once on the Fandomly comm, from a random conversation Mik suggested the idea of a Poofing Curse due to how many members were disappearing. Turtle then decided to draw its personification, and a new curse was born. Appearance He has a lean physique and usually dresses in formal attire. Although he tends to never button coats and jackets, and always leaves the first button undone no matter what the occasion is. During the occasions he does wear a tie it's always loose as he feels more comfortable that way. His hair is a deep black that is always combed to one side. It seems almost completely straight although a little thick. Despite how laid back he is when dressing, his hair is rarely ever seen disheveled. His hair also tends to grow quickly, including facial hair. Though he shaves daily that it's hard to note when it starts to grow in. His eyes are dark green but at moments they sometimes look more blue. His skin has a very light tan to it, due to his original skin being fair. This is because he spends a lot of time outside. For some reason, even with his light skin, he doesn't sunburn easily. Personality He appears to be sophisticated and tends to dress in sharp suits. Sometimes even by the way he speaks, he can give off the impression of someone from a higher society. Though the reality is that he's very playful and a bit of a party animal. Fun is a first priority to him, with obligations like school and work always being the last thing on his mind. While he appears to be friendly, he is quite seductive and tempting. It's easy to get lost in a conversation with him and ending up doing any activity with him for hours when you're meant to be doing something else. He has a way with reading a person so that he always seems to know what they like to do, so he's always prepared to flaunt any new shiny interest to distract every fandomly member. Adding in how charismatic and persuasive he is, it's almost impossible to want to refuse him. However, isn't truly manipulative. If he denied, he only keeps trying until it becomes clear there's no hope of changing a person's mind. All he wants is a good time, particular a good time with some pretty ladies. That's really his only objective. Although he knows of many different interests others have, he doesn't tend to get that involved in other fandoms. He has his interests and he's clear about that. He doesn't attempt to know much or even like your interest if spoken about. Social media such as tumblr, facebook and livejournal are part of his interests, so he does encourage everyone to go look up more of their other fandoms there. But nothing beats a good social gathering like a party or parade for him. Any opportunity to drag someone out into the wonderful world is always one he'll take. For someone who spends so much time trying to get out of any real hard work, you'd expect he'd not be that good at anything, but that's far from the case. He's quite intelligent and picks up new skills very easily. It's just never in his interest to show that side of him in order to have fun. He only wants to be experiencing new things along with others. In the rare instances that he is alone and not using the internet to socialise some more, he preoccupies himself with art. He likes to draw and write things like songs and poems. Given enough time he'll also dabble in fiction writing as well. He's an artist at heart, and even when he is proven to have a highly logical side, one's best bet would be to appeal to the artist within. He can always be found with a glass of wine. It's something he constantly needs to be carrying, but he never appears to be drunk because he tends to drink so slowly and in small portions. Like with everything else he does, he prefers to savour the moment. He takes his time in things he enjoys, and can be very patient when made to wait. He's laid back and doesn't mind when things that don't go according to his plan. As long as he gets to have his fun and everyone else is getting what they wanted, he'll be on his way to find someone else to socialise with. Due to this, he is viewed as being irresponsible as he won't care to enforce anything, even if it's needed. Relationships Family Real Life Curse Poofing Curse's older sister, it is said that Poofing Curse is extremely terrified of his sister. Real Life Curse will often come onto the comm if her brother is there and physically drag him back to real life. Under her rough exterior, she cares a lot about her brother and wishes he would be less flirtatious and frugal. Weather Curse Friends Art Block Curse Flamenco Curse Pizza Curse Rival Seme Curse Poofing Curse and Seme Curse used to be extremely good friends when they were younger. Now however, they are usually at eachother's throats because of their rivalry over harems. Occasionally though, they will get along and sit down for some wine and tea with eachother. Although neither of them will admit it, they both care about eachother in a wierd way. Recently it has been discovered that back in the day, there was an incident in which both of them got very drunk one night in Rio de Janeiro. What actually happened that night is unknown although when Fabulous Curse mentioned it, both he and Seme Curse became very flustered. Acquaintances Exam Curse Fabulous Curse Gamer Curse Miss Captcha Uke Curse Fandomly Members Cure Fufu Panda Mik Talon Turtle Unsorted Wine Poofing Curse seems to have an odd love for wine and will often carry around a glass of wine with him. Whenever he is trying to distract a Fandomly member, he will suddenly appear with a glass of wine for them. Category:Personification